Footsteps even Lighter
by rain-on-my-soul
Summary: KakaIru- Shuffle Challenge 10 random songs 10 random drabbles Comedy to Angst, Romance to Mature-ish, and stuff in-between


Footsteps even Lighter

Disclaimer: I'm gonna pop some tags, only got $20 in my pocket, because I don't own Naruto.

A/n: So this is like a year old, I wrote it on the plane ride from Ecuador to the Galapagos last summer, but now I thought I would finally put it up. This is my first ever shot at the Shuffle Challenge. 10 quick drabbles to 10 random songs. Try not to take too much out of it but enjoyment.

1.- "Move Along" by the All American Rejects

"Speak to me, Kakashi," Iruka gently asked, as he took the jounin's gloved hand in his. The pale fingers were cold and shaking. "Tell me what you need. Don't think about any of it. The mission. The village. Your duties. Only feel my hand in yours, holding on." Iruka squeezed the nimble digits.

"I need…you."

* * *

2.- "I'm Just a Kid" by Simple Plan

Most days, Kakashi perched himself in a strategically grown tree outside the Academy. He could view Iruka's classroom perfectly, and the chunnin could easily spot the bright orange book in the jounin's hand. But today, Kakashi decided to forgo his observer role and henged himself into one of Iruka's absent students. This should be fun.

He should have known Iruka would know his lover on the spot. The resulting scolding would haunt Kakashi's dreams for the next two weeks.

* * *

3.- "I Just Wanna Live" by Good Charlotte

Iruka gave up and ran. Ran for his life. He high-tailed it away from the mob hell-bent on continuously crowding him. All day it had been question after question. Iruka took one step and someone else would jump forward to pester him with a new inquiry. He tried to smile and answer each one politely. But he had finally had enough. Damn Kakashi for making their relationship public with a gigantic poster hanging from Hokage mountain. Complete with gooey, love quotes; soft, romantic pictures; and an interpretive dancing Gai set to perform from the top of the mountain all day.

* * *

4.- "Poor Jack" from the Nightmare Before Christmas soundtrack

"It's all over. The end is here," Kakashi moaned. "I might as well be dust."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic, Kakashi," Iruka huffed. "It's nowhere near that bad."

"You're wrong, Ruka! It's terrible!"

"Kakashi."

"All is lost!"

Iruka sighed. Kakashi always loved to be dramatic about the smallest things. It took a lot of patience to deal with the jounin when he was in one of his moods. But Iruka could handle at least thirty kids at once. One petulant jounin was cake.

"I think Pakkun will forgive you for forgetting his pumpkin spice muffins…eventually."

* * *

5.- "Yo Ho" from the Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End soundtrack

Late in the night, Iruka was awoken by a strange noise. He grasped a kunai hidden beneath his pillow as footsteps crept closer. A creak of wood. Was that a whisper? Suddenly, the door slammed open.

"Happy Birthday, Iruka!" yelled his fellow ninja, as they burst into his room, and Kakashi scooped him out of bed. Off to another ninja-style birthday! Drink up!

* * *

6.- "I Hate This Part" by the Pussycat Dolls

Together, their breathing began to slow and even out. Then Kakashi shifted. Iruka felt him untangle their legs. The jounin quietly slipped out of bed. His mask was back on, and soon, so were his clothes. Iruka closed his eyes, not even bothering to catch Kakashi's eyes in one last glare. Iruka hated this part. Because Kakashi never lingered after their nights together.

* * *

7.- "Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy" by Queen

"Love?"

"Yeah, Kakashi?"

"What should we do tonight?"

"You have a mission, Kakashi. You leave tonight."

"Well then, whatever we do should be fast."

"You know me, Kakashi. I never go fast. I like to take the good ole fashion, slow and productive way."

"Groan."

"See ya, Lover Boy."

* * *

8.- "U + Ur Hand" by Pink

Kakashi should have gone straight home after the mission. Not followed Genma to the local bar for a few drinks. Then the Copy-nin would have never run into Iruka. Iruka, who thought Kakashi was too tired to go out after missions. At least, that's what the jounin had told the chunnin when late night activities had come up before. This was not going to be good. Iruka was wearing his pissed off teacher face.

"Kakashi," the chunnin whispered, draping himself over a heavy-breathing Copy-nin, "I'm so mad at you right now. I should make you sleep on the couch. But I'm just so glad you've come back to me safely, that instead, I'm going to take you to bed and make sure that after I'm done with you, just your hand will never be enough, and only my hands all over you will be enough to let you ever come."

* * *

9.- "Spice Up Your Life" by the Spice Girls

Iruka smelled like something sweet and earthy. It was a familiar scent, something the jounin knew he had come into contact with before. However, for some reason, Kakashi could not identify the smell. This bothered the Copy-nin, especially considering his canine-like senses. He could have gotten one of his dogs to identify Iruka's scent for him, but that would take all of Kakashi's fun out of nuzzling the chunnin's neck. Besides, Kakashi wanted himself to be the only one to truly know Iruka's scent. Even if he still could not figure out that it was cinnamon.

* * *

10.- "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder

Iruka quietly hummed to himself as he perched on the limb. It was night and a fire crackled below him on the bare ground. He and his team had camped out for the night, halfway back to the village. They had just successfully completed their mission and were eager to reach Kohona's gates. Iruka wanted nothing more than to get home. To Kakashi. He missed his lover more and more with each passing day spent away from the man. He felt weird. Was this how Kakashi felt as Iruka waited at home for the great Copy-nin to return from one of his harsh missions? His heart ached so badly. He needed to get home before it was too late.

END.

A/n: Left it as it was written during each song. No extra edits after the songs were over and past. Hope it entertained you!

-ROMS


End file.
